Better than revange
by kiseki uchiha97
Summary: La hija de Rose Y Scorpius dice algo sobre los mortifagos enfrente de su padre despues de ahi una serie de sucesos fatales se desencadenan  -¿que se siente que tu hija te odie? la manera que voldemort cobraria venganza era acabando con la familia weasley
1. Chapter 1

Better than revange

Miro por la ventana del tren, pronto llegaría calculaba como que en dos horas, miro a su derecha, miro a su derecha Rosalyn descansaba mientras su cabello café caia en cascada, Lucius no estaba en el vagon, había ido a donde merlin solo sabe, tenia rato que no lo veía, el pequeño ron comia con ganas varias ranas de chocolate, Eloiza estaba en el baño de seguro llorando dramáticamente que no veria a su novio durante las vacaciones, no dijo nada, en cambio ella no tenia que llorar, mas bien no tenia por quien llorar, llovia y eso le recordó una historia que antes de salir de curso en howarts, un escalofrio recorrio su columna vertebral sin razón aparente, eso fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención del pelirojo que estaba sentado en el asiento opuesto.

-Mortifagos.-dijo el de la nada mientras seguía comiendo sus ranas de chocolates, ella se sobresalto sin entender lo que decía su hermano

-¿Qué?

-Mortifagos Katniss, pensabas en eso, por eso te estremesiste, no soy tonto, es por lo que te contaron ¿verdad?.- ella no dijo nada guardo silencio, ese mismo silencio que confirmaba lo que el menor acababa de decir, a el también le habían contado esas anécdotas que mas bien parecían sacadas de una película gore de horror sobre los mortifagos

-Si

-No tienes nada que temer Kat, ya no existen y si existieran no tenemos nada que ver con ellos.- finalizo mientras introducia otra rana de chocolate a su boca, Katniss no cabia en su asombro un niño de 11 años quitándole miedos imaginarios, rio ante semejante estupidez, no dijo nada mas se dedico a mirar la lluvia como si nada existiera, pronto llegarían a casa a su hogar, pronto veria a su abuelo ron lo quería como si fuera su padre, no es que no tuviera padre, ella si lo tenia, y este era nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, era auror misma profesión que le quitaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Flash back

Su cabello lacio le llegaba hacia la mitad de la espalda, de ojos grises y expresivos, de nombre Katniss Angelina Malfoy, vestia una faldita morada, a pesar de su corta edad era inteligente rondaba por los 5 años, jugaba en el parque mientras juntaba unas ramitas del suelo, en la banca estaba sentado su abuelo Ronald Weasley, la miraba con ojos llenos de amor filial, estaba orgulloso, ella sonreía sin preocupaciones, solo los miedos infantiles que la rondaban de vez en cuando se dejo de recoger las ramitas, se dirigio al columpio y se empezó a meser suavemente, ah que tranquila estaba en esa epoco, en ese tiempo no se tenia que preocupar por los T.I.M.O.S O los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su abuelo, y asi pasaron los minutos hasta que su abuelo la llamo diciedole que era hora de regresar a la madriguera.

End Flash back

Y ella entendia que su padre trabajara como auror, como decía su madre, ese había sido su sueño, ella no intervendría tampoco lo acusaría de no pasar tiempo con ellos, no ella era inteligente, pero ya esa era harina de otro costal.

El bagon del tren se abrió, Ronald pudo ver como del bagon salía un joven de aspecto estoico, de cabellos rubios , una joven de ojos azules y melena café, un niño idéntico a el, y por supuesto eloiza, pero entre todos ellos estaba su nieta preferida, Katniss, no dijieron nada, el gris choco con el azul, el esposo una sonrisa llena de amor de abuelo y ella no dudo ni un momento en abrazarlo, todos se saludaron, mientras kat buscaba con la mirada a sus padres, pero no habían venido, supuso que estaban trabajando y que mas tarde los veria, pero lo que le alegro el corazón es que la persona que mas la preocuraba estaba con ella, su abuelo Ronald, durante el camino hablaron de la abuela Hermione y otros pormenores del año, ella estaba emocionada quería llegar pronto a la madriguera, meintras tanto se deleitaba con el paisaje, hasta que llegaron a la madriguera, vio como por la ventana se asombaba su siempre bella abuela Hermione no dudo un momento en abrazarla.


	2. Chapter 2

La madriguera era un lugar modesto pero grande para albergar a todos los weasley que vivian mucho antes alli, Era acogedor y repetidamente Katniss lo calificaba como 'calido'.  
>Estaban sentados, esperando a que Hermione sirviera la comida junto con rose sobre la bienvenida que Scor y Rosie le dieron a los chicos no dire nada, solo bastaria con saber que fue una bienvenida llena de cursilerias por parte de la madre, el silencio reinaba en la mesa, los ojos azules de ron se paseaban de alla para aca, no sin antes ver a el padre de sus nietos con maldad; Tipico de el, ahi cosas que nunca cambian, por que ron odiaba a su yerno? Por varias cosas: Su actitud "pedante" al parecer de el, que no tenia tiempo para sus hijos, pero el colmo que le habia quitado a su rose!<br>-en que piensas papa?.- pregunto su hija mientras ponia los platos para sus hijos, su esposo y su padre -En nada rose.- Sus ojos azules se movieron viendo como su peque a y su esposa tomaban asiento para disponer de la cena, platicaron de cosas tribales por buen rato hasta que..  
>-Eloiza y cuentame como va todo con tu noviete ese?.- pregunto Scorpius a su hija dejando boquiabiertos a mas de unos por la brusquedad de su voz -Bien.- dijo cortante mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Katniss mientras esta le devolvia la mirada - Pasa algo?<br>-Que te diga Angelina Joder: fue lo primero que penso Ron, esto deberia estar mal, como para que su propia hermana le haiga dicho a su nieta por su segundo nombre, dios debe estar encinta penso el pelirojo abriendo los ojos conteniendo un chillido -Me han llamado sangre sucia.- Dijo de repente mientras dejaba el tenedor y miraba fijamente a todos.  
>- que?<br>-Me han llamado sangre sucia padre Ron no dijo nada, de hecho sorprendentemente nadien dijo nada, voltio a ver a su mujer de origen muggle, su mirada estaba sombria.  
>- Quien te ah dicho eso?.- pregunto ron mientras su piel se tornaba roja de furia -Los tontos de Slyterin.- aclaro lucius hablando por primera vez en la cena El no dijo nada, sonrio con maldad, hermione levanto la vista, dios, como hubiera querido nunca levantar la vista, podia ver en los ojos de su marido que este iba a decir una estupidez que acabaria en un problema -No te preocupes querida, ellos son peores, son hijos de mortifagos.- siseo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el malfoy lo escuchara.- Y eso es peor que ser sangre sucia, asco dan, Sois unos bastardos no te tenian por que insultar, dejadlos, que estan asi por que sus abuelos estan en azkaban..<br>Hacer, en cambio el mundo de Katniss se habia venido abajo, no podia creerlo que su padre era un hijo de mortifago? No soporto mas, era verdad lo que decian, ella queria a su padre pero no podia soportar que le ocultara todo eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no dijo nada, miro a su padre y a su abuelo aun peleando y sin pudor dijo -Te odio papa.- no dijo nada mas, las lagrimas salian de los orbes grises de la chica, se sentia sucia, saber que su abuelo paterno era un mortifago? La asqueo demasiado, y pensar que por culpa de el habia muerto Fred el hermano de su madre, no, se fue, atraveso la puerta azotandola dejando un gran silencio en aquella casa

.

La habia cagado, en ese momento Ron comprendio todo, Habia cagado la existencia de su nieta, no la queria lastimar, el la queria demasiado, era como su hija, la queria tanto como a rose, queria tanto a sus nietos, pero el queria molestar a malfoy, solo eso queria pero supo en ese momento que si deseaba cagarle la existencia malfoy esto repercutiria en la existencia de su nieta, el tampoco dijo nada, bajo la vista avergonzado - que clase de abuelo soy?

-Uno pesimo.- respondio Hermione y la tension se quedo en el aire

**Notas de A/**

Lose el capitulo es una mierda D; pero lo hize lo mas rapido posible por que en pocos dias me ire de vacaciones para ser precisos el sabado :c y no regresare hasta 2 semanas y para colmo en el rancho de mi padre no hay internet GRACIAS POR LEERME PERDONEN LA mierda de capitulo ;)

samfj  
>327/12 . chapter 1

Está muy tierna la historia... y es sobre los hijos de Scorpius y Rose y ¿quién iba a pensar que Ron sería un abuelo tan tierno y amaría tanto a una Malfoy que también es Weasley?...

Piensas seguir este fic?

Saluditos!

**Gracias por leerme c; si ron es un abuelo muy tierno, claro odia a los malfoy pero al final segun ron ¨son mas weasley que malfoy -.-¨ jajaj xd amor de abuelo c; el trata de ingorar el hecho de que ellos son malfoy los ve como weasleys . si planeo continuar la historia, pero no nos leeremos hasta en 2 semanas :c gracias y salu2**

sakura sanin  
>324/12 . chapter 1

Hola, tu historia me llamo la atención porque hablas de los hijos de rose-scor pero ¿por qué ron los cuida? ¿cómo que voldy cobrará venganza, no se supone que murió? Espero el siguiente capítulo.

salu2

**Gracias por leerme los cuida por que rose y scor trabajan en sus respectivas profesiones c; cosa qie no les permite pasar tiempo con ellos, y lo de voldemort tendras que seguirme leyendo para saberlo nos vemos en 2 semanas salu2**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

SOLEDAD

No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros.

(Paulo Coelho)

San mungo era un lugar tranquilo, el paisaje en tiempo de verano era un bosque lleno de coníferas, raramente en la casa de los malfoy-weasley se daba los arboles frutales ofreciéndoles cada año jugosas manzanas, naranjas y limones, en el tiempo cuando Katniss había escapado todos pensaron que había salido disparada hacia la huerta ya que en ese tiempo hacia calor aunque raramente días antes había nevado pero el dia en que los hermanos malfoy regresaron el verano se abrió paso, después de lo ocurrido en la mesa nadien dijo nada, recogieron los platos como de costumbre y todos se fueron a acostar, Rose pensó que su hija regresaría después de despejar sus dudas, haci que nadien se había asomado de ella esa noche..

Rose esa noche se removio en la cama con preocupaciones, el calor de la viglia no la dejaba dormir, mientras oia como afuera la lluvia caia sin cesar, era lluvia de verano, Scorpius no había dormido con ella, tomo su abrigo y se largo como pancho por su casa, se agarro las cienes mientras una preocupación crecia en su pecho , como el camotito de azucena va echando raíz, en su frente el sudor aperlado, sus cabellos rojos estaban desacomodados como melena de león, el dia siguiente viajaría a Inglaterra, haci que decidio conciliar el sueño con la creencia de que su hija yacía arropada en sus aposentos, ya cuando canto el gallo se levanto, de puntitas con cuidado de no levantar a ninguno de sus hijos, entro en el cuarto de kat con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno

-No esta.

No estaba preocupada, regreso a su cuarto apresurada y se puso unas botas, .-de seguro aun esta en la huerta, pensó, y se apresuro a el patio tracero imaginándose mil y un formas de regañarla por su impudencia

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a esta niña estar en la huerta a estas horas?, pero me va escuchar, acaso la tonta no sabe que puede pescar un resfriado

Abrio la reja de el huerto con rapidez, grito algunas veces su nombre no sin dejar alado las reprimendas, y si le pico una víbora, pensó, y se apresuro entrando entre la maleza y los matorrales, entro en lo mas escondido de el huerto que aunque era pequeño a considerar de otros tenia su buen tamaño, no le importo encajarse y rasguñarse con las espinas de los rosales, y con el corazón encojido y un nudo en la garganta le grito presa del terror

-¡dios santo! ¡¿Dónde estas hijita?, .-enseguida pensó que se escapo, ¿pero con quien? Si todos los que la conocen saben que la niña es decente, que la niña jamas tendría un amante escondido por ahí, que jamas le consederia un disgusto a sus padres, se borro esa idea de la cabeza y siguió buscándola hasta topar con la cerca, y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta, una lámpara de noche y pisadas en el lodo

Y pego el grito en el cielo

-¿Dónde se abra metido mi niña?, papa.- le pregunto la peliroja mientras se agarraba los cabellos en señal de deseperacion, ¡pero que tonta era rose en ese tiempo!

-Dejate de jaladas Rose, tu y yo sabemos que mi nieta escapo por culpa de malfoy y sus mierdas de mentiras

-¿su culpa? ¡no quedras decir la tuya! ¡que yo sepa el que le dijo TODO , Con poco tacto fuiste tu.

-Estas equivocada hija, yo solo le dije la verdad, en cambio mira, ahora que katniss se escapo tu esposo sabra dios donde estará, aunque no es dificl saberlo debe estar con…

-¡Por el amor de dios ron deja de pelear! Concentrence en lo que si importa encontrar a rose,- intervino Hermione con desesperación ella tenia los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, sabia que kat se había ido para no regresar.

Y la culpabilidad ataco a Ron

…..

Ya hace horas que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no hacia frio, estaba descalza, vagando por las mojadas calles, sus blancos pies como de porelana estaban sucios debido a el lodo de el huerto, su cabello estaba desordenado y mojado dándole un aspecto desaliñado, no sabia a donde iba, alado de ella un parque de las afueras y lo que vio la sorprendio

-¿leo?.-

-estoy para servirte linda.- dijo el chico de su misma edad, de tez blanca, cabello café y unos ojos miel hipnotizadores..

N/A

HOLA! MiS niñas regrese de vacaciones :D Fueron fantásticas las vacaciones, y regrese con ganas! De todo! Me insipre ufff demasiado!° las extrañaba, fueron hermosas mis vacaciones! Agradezco su espera, POR FIN ENTRO UN NUEVO PERSONAJE! LEO! EL COMPAÑERO DE KAT! OVIAMENTE QUE ESO NO TRAERA NADA BUENO YO SE LO QUE LES DIGO! ES MALA PERSONA! JAJAJJA AHÍ ESTA SU AVANCE y espero que les haiga encantado el fic c; hasta el siguiente capitulo!

anonima15

4/14/12 . chapter 2

HUFFFFFF CREO QUE RON LO AH...BUENO LO ARRUINO TODO AHORA KATNISS ODIA A PAPI SCORPIUS =(

QUE BIEN TU HISTORIA ;D

**La verdad es que ron la cago :s y eso complicara muchas cosas! Apartir de ahí se desencadena la terrorífica y trágica trama! Perdona a ron ¡ y si katniss odia a su padre ¡ :c sígueme leyendo gracias!**

**Saludos**

**sakura sanin **

**3/27/12 . chapter 2**

Hola!

Independiemente de que tan rápido escribiste el capítulo, se agradace que hayas subido este capítulo :D. Oye me perdí en quienes son los hijos de rose-scorp, podrías aclararlo? Digo tampoco pido que hagas una descripción tan explicita de los chicos pero, al menos ubicar quienes son hijos de quien (al menos así lo veo). Así que esperaré el siguiente capítulo.

saludos y felices vacaciones :D

**HOLA! Gracias por leer mi fic, siento mucho que te perdieras! C: pero aquí esta la aclaración! Todos los 5 son hijos de scor y rose! Habrá muchos personajes pero por ahora solo son esos! Sus primos aun no saldrán en el fic! Perdón por no hacer la aclaración en el capi! Saludos gracias por leer ;)**

3/27/12 . chapter 2

omgggggggggggg

que buen cap amixxx

ame la historia... espeor q la sigas pronto...

haber q pasa ahorita con scorp y su niña

bye

**gracias por leer! Holaa! Y amo que ames la historia ¡ todo se complicara y mas con la llegada de leo nott qe por supuesto no trae nada bueno saludos! Síganme leyendo y gracias!**


End file.
